


Nightmares

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy has a nightmare, Lydia is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Lydia ran her fingers through Tracy’s hair, holding her tight and gently rocking them, whispering softly to her. Tracy had woken up from a nightmare, screaming and waking Lydia who immediately pulled the other woman towards her, doing her best to comfort her.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Tracy,” Lydia whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Tracy’s head. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”


End file.
